StarWars Remnants of the Old Republic: Bloodline
by azakor
Summary: Failen a young jedi at the academy in yavin 4 sense a new threat of the sith. He trains hard to serve master jaden by defeating the threat. Would he become the very thing he tried to prevent?
1. Chapter 1: The Jedi Academy

Things I left out of the summary this is the NEW REPUBLIC so there are characters like Jaden Korr and Luke Skywalker and Failen Kento is a created character I hope ;o

_Chapter 1: The Jedi Academy _

Upon the ship headed to Yavin 4 was a young, force sensitive man meditating on the upcoming trials he was to face. He was no Jedi yet but he learned to expand his thought throughout the art of seeing through the force. This young man's name was Failen Kento the force was like a heartbeat to him through a long line of force sensitive Jedi masters and Sith lords. Meditation was somewhat like instinct for each member in his clan. After meditating he was about to rest upon his thoughts to understand them more clearly, but like all Jedi there was no rest in a Jedi's work. Seeing that he had to wait for some rest he got out of the ship with the rest of the force sensitive. He saw ancient massive structures in the Jedi academy. They all arrived in the main hall listening to the words of the Jedi grandmaster Luke Skywalker. Failen closed eyes again listening to his words and he saw visions of the upcoming trials he knew what he had to do now. As if the force wisps seem to be thread of his words just too small to realize. Every Jedi master was assigned two students Master Jaden Korr was allowed only one due to Failen was the last. Jaden said "My name is Jaden Korr and I'm your master though I prefer you just call me by my first name master makes my skin crawl." Failen bowed to him "My name is Failen Kento. Your wish is my command ma-"Jaden interrupted to complete his sentence "Jaden. Well let's get to training" Jaden tried to read Failen's mind Jaden thought him to be quite unusual then all the other students. While reading his mind he only saw his own past, Failen was looking at him in the eye while walking he read his master's mind and saw what he had been through there was no way for Jaden to block his reading the Force was strong in him indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

_Chapter 2: Training_

Failen and Jaden reached the training center Where Failen received a training lightsaber from Jaden. He asked "Master this is the tool insolent, real Jedi use lightsabers." Jaden answered him "I guess I would have to live with being called master. Don't be too hasty, that will only lead you to places not to be explored" Failen accepted his insufficient weapon and went on to complete his task. The same task Jaden was asked to complete in his first training. Failen completed with perfection. That type of perfection was only done by the Jedi masters themselves. Jaden then said "You did a very excellent job! It was perfect." Failen responded "I'm flattered you think that way master."

Failen went through many trials. Jaden was beginning to be suspicious he wasn't ordinary each task for Failen was done in perfection without any failures. Very soon he received the title of Jedi Knight and built a lightsaber for himself. His lightsaber was a single hilt with a green crystal. Jaden helped him build it even though Failen could have done it himself. He took every single teaching and piece of advice Jaden could give. He grew very strong in the force and has been assigned the rank of Jedi Consular.


	3. Chapter 3: The Jedi Covenant

_Chapter 3: Seeing Sith & The Jedi Covenant_

It was early in the morning Failen and Jaden gone to meditate in the forest. Jedi often see visions of the future, but today was different there was a faint disturbance in the force. Failen was able to realize it he began to think deeply into the force and he saw in a first person vision.

_He was staring into the wide space and the stars that filled it. Failen felt to have been in a space port. He heard the door open, a woman in dark robes said, "Master, the lightsaber" Failen didn't control what he was just simply seen to see what he appeared to be. He heard a voice said "His lightsaber," The women pulled out the lightsaber and did a saber throw, He caught the green lightsaber and turned off the ray. It appeared to be a black single bladed lightsaber with brown tape wrapped around. The woman said again, "Forgive me my lord… I have failed you the Jedi master escaped" Failen sensed fear in the woman. The lord strangled her, until she fainted. Unable to awaken the lord carried her body with the force and healed her. The woman said, "Why my lord have you spared me? That was the way you have taught me" It was an act of mercy. The lord said "It will do me no good if you are dead; I still need you to carry my acts. You have not failed me." The woman spoke again "But… why my lord?" He answered again "It is because you say that you have failed, with failure comes punishment and yet I punish you because you believe you have failed that is also not our way you could have lied." The woman bowing down said "yes my lord. I understand" The lord said again " I give you leave." She said again "yes my lord" The master closed his eyes to think –_

Failen opened his eyes and was breathing heavily. Jaden said "Failen is anything wrong?" he responded "Yes master. I have seen a vision, a vision in the dark side" Jaden opened his eyes to Failen and said, " You must resist the temptation of the darkside, it would always seems to be the easier way but the Jedi resist them to make the galaxy live in peace. Failen nodded his head and said, "No master this is different I have seen their return." Jaden couldn't believe it he asked in confusion "Who's return?" He answered, "The Sith." Jaden seemed to be confused he thought to have banished the Sith when he destroyed Tavion. Jaden said again "Come, we will discuss this with the council."

The Jedi masters Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Cilghal, Corran Horn, Kyp Durron, Ikrit, Kenth Hamner, Kyle Katarn, Tresina Lobi, Kam Solusar, Streen and Kota entered in the grand hall. Jaden and Failen waited for them and said "Luke my student seems to have sensed a disturbance in the force." Kyle said, "A disturbance? Are you sure it just isn't your stress from your training?" Failen seemed to be a bit angry "No master Katarn it is a disturbance." The Jedi masters came to a dispute about this vision they haven't seen, but a mere student has. Luke said "Please tell me what did you see." Failen answered, "Well I saw I was in a starship with an apprentice. It looked nothing like the Jedi temple and I the apprentice seem to have given me a black hilted lightsaber with a green ray." Kota looked at his lightsaber and said, "I believe him. I've seen my fate during meditation I will die." He looked down and showed the others his lightsaber. Luke said "Kota don't think so pessimistically fate might change for you." Kota said, "I guess your right." Luke questioned him further, "What made you think this was Sith?" Failen answered "The surrounding had taints of darkside and I felt cries of death, a treacherous master was called lord, His apprentice severely punished with death. "

Luke said, "I believe you and so does the council. We will establish the 2nd Jedi covenant on Dagobah along with many other elite Jedi knights. You are dismissed." Luke began to wonder what many of the other Jedi masters wondered how can he see the Sith rise without the Jedi masters knowing.


	4. Chapter 4: So much more

_Chapter 4: So Much More_

A Moncalamari star ship was landing in Dagobah. It reached solid floor, many of the elite Jedi knights and force sensitive padawans cam along with half of the Jedi Council. Many things changed when they reached Dagobah. Jedi Knights were sent on recon missions and assassination missions. Padawans were taught to resist the dark side through harsh tortures and were sent on recon missions as tough for Jedi knights. Failen took this harsh truth from the Jedi masters just as long he would stop the Sith he had foreseen. They many other Jedi were clueless and had no idea why this had happened though they decided to follow along.

Many things changed for Failen he felt a stronger connection in the force, his mind was open to many things; he also turned into a battle hardened warrior skilled in using lightsabers of all kinds and styles. He was assigned two masters since he was "special." Two of those Jedi masters were General Kota and Jaden.

Failen was meditating in a cave where he felt there was a stronger connection to the force. Jaden walked in and interrupted, "Failen are you ready were headed to Courascant." Failen opened his eyes and stood up; he answered "Yes master." Jaden continued "Good, you will be going with master Kota I have things to attend to Kota will update you on your mission." Failen walked away to talk to Kota. Kota was just outside of the cave and began to walk with Failen to the fighter. Failen asked him "So what's our mission Kota?" Kota answered back, "Well, it's assassination." Failen responded "Anything that will stop the return of the Sith." Kota continued, "Your subject is a Sith Lord that goes by the name of Darth Revan a Sith lord that existed thousands of years ago, but his real name is Alek Kai El. He's the leader of a Sith Militia, the Jedi fear that he will cause the uprising of the Sith since he is one of the last Sith Lords. The Jedi want you to execute him." Failen said, "I see master…" They were off to Courascant.

Failen and Kota landed in Courascant. Kota felt terrible returning to this place wishing he could have done something Failen asked, "Kota is anything wrong?" Kota answered, "N…no nothing you're going to have to do this alone I'll stay back and meditate." Failen knew it was because of the dark resemblance in Courascant and it made hard to track down a Sith when the darkside had its taints everywhere. Failen started to wander around Courascant looking for a source of strong in the Force.

Darth Revan was in the Jedi temple meditating a soldier interrupted him. Darth Revan said, "There must be a good reason why you are doing this captain." The captain said, "The Jedi is here in search of you, our spies have seen him." Darth Revan opened his eyes and said, "The day has come captain from now on I am not your master, but there will be another don't be hasty to take over my lead you are no Force wielder captain." The Captain was angry he couldn't take over and be in lead he said in an angry tone, "As you wish my Lord." Darth Revan said, "There is anger in your heart that is good, do not attack the Jedi, I will deal with him." Darth Revan left the temple.

Failen was wandering around going into local cantinas looking for the militia, until he walked into a corridor where he found the Sith Lord Alek Kai El. Darth Revan said, "Hmmm… a Jedi you are quite often seen around the galaxy, my spies have seen you around Courascant. I guess this my day fate has driven us to this confrontation." Failen drew his lightsaber and yelled at him, "I've killed dozens of Sith trash like you, don't think your not the same as them!" Failen dashed at him and Revan force pushed him away Failen was flying away into the sky until he fell on the platform. Revan jumped to make a slash at him but Failen blocked his attack with his lightsaber, they were caught in a power struggle as the lightsabers were drawing closer to Failen. He hit Revan in the head with the hilt and pushed him away. Failen unleashed a full fury of force lightning, Revan couldn't help the pain he screamed in pain and begged for mercy. As all Jedi do they stop and shed mercy for their opponents, Failen was different there was a price on Alek's head. Failen stoped the lightning Revan fell from the air and sadistically laughed and yelled "Fool!" Revan threw his lightsaber at Failen cut the lightsaber in two. Failen drew back his lightsaber and walked to Alek, when he reached to him Failen charged his lightning Revan then said, "Wait. Wait! You don't know what you're doing?!" Failen was still charging for the final blow of lightning he said, "I know exactly what I'm doing." Revan continued, "You know you are a very worthy opponent, and there can be so much more to you, then you ever know it." Failen angrily saying at him "You Sith and your lies." Revan continued, "No, no you know there is more I can feel it within you, your power is stronger than this, it is inside you Jedi. I fear that you will never find it" Failen was still so stubborn he said, "My power and my potential was gained working with the Jedi, the darkside has made you weak Alek." Revan said again, "Then kill me Jedi, I'm worthless now I have done all that I can for you to spare me." Failen chocked him using the force and moved him away from the platform for his great fall Failen responded to what Revan said, "There is one thing that I know, and it's that ill never be a tyrant like you." Failen let go and Revan fell and suffered a terrible fall. Failen went back to the ship where he saw Kota. Kota said, "What happened there are you alright?" Failen nodded his head and answered "I-it's nothing lets get back to base." Both of them flew off Courascant.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dead Planet Lohan

_Chapter 5: The Dead Planet Lohan_

As they landed on a hanger in Dagohbah, a young woman who had shining black hair and green eyes was sitting on a stone. General Kota and Failen got out of the vessel and expected some trouble. Failen then looked outside to see a woman; he left Kota to handle with the work. Failen heard tears sensed sadness within her heart; he walked to her and sat on a tree's outgrowing roots. He said, "Hi there...My name is Fai-"She interrupted, "Failen Kento, the son of the pilot Juno, famous Jedi, and carrier of the New Republic insignia." He gave a laugh and grinned, "Well, that certainly isn't me. That's what I'm known for…Though I never seen you before. May I ask what your name is?" the mysterious woman answered, "Certainly, my name is Arris from Nar Shaddaa nice to meet you!" Failen then said, "Ah… such a nice name. What brings you here to Dagohbah?" Arris answered, "Well same as the other Jedi were here for, being the hands of The Jedi Covenant." Kota then interrupted, "Well! Failen I think its best we start to go now Jaden's waiting. Nice to see you socializing for once instead seeing you lose yourself in deep meditation. Thank you Arris for keeping him company and we should now go." Arris laughed; and Failen said his goodbye and left with Kota. While in the distance Arris was laughing at the argument Failen and Kota where having for leaving the problem in the hanger.

While Failen and Kota walked they saw Jaden nearby Yoda's house. Jaden said, "Failen there's another assignment I need you to do. This one is quite important." Failen asked, "What is it master?" Jaden continued, "On the planet Lohan there is a holocron said to have some ancient teachings. I've marked Lohan's coordinates on your need you to retrieve that holocron and take it Luke." Failen accepted his mission and said, "Yes, master I shall take the holocron to master Skywalker." Jaden then said while he was walking away, "Be careful." Kota sensed something wrong and asked Jaden, "I sense anguish? Why?" Jaden answered, "I fear his fate." Kota chuckled and said, "Don't worry Jaden he's gonna make it out alive." Jaden nodded his head and said "No it's not a matter of life or death. When he comes back he will never be the same."

Failen jumped on an X-Wing to Lohan. When he was there, his awareness level grew. The Sith's numbers dwindle yet the he sensed such strong dark resemblance. He sensed battle everywhere yet the land was full of life and lush. There were no sounds of blasters or any sense of life on the planet but there he sensed death with no bodies. Failen journeyed until he saw ruins of an old stone temple. He decided to look through it until he saw a broken holocron Failen picked it up and decided to analyze the artifact. It seemed to have belonged to the Sith, he said, "Hm…this holocron seems to be repairable due to the advances of technology." Failen went back to the X-Wing to repair the holocron. When it was repaired he wanted to quickly leave Lohan. While sitting on the driver's seat he heard a voice, _"You can be so much more. There is such great, undiscovered potential that lies in you. Here is your chance, be the master make a choice fate will reward you…." _Failen seemed as if he heard that voice before but couldn't remember where, He stared at the holocron anylyzing and looking at such strange symbols on it slowly yet surely he opened the holocron. Failen stayed on Lohan for weeks studying the holocron's message. He learned such unspeakable forms of fighting, the deadly uses of the force, and such outstanding lost history of the strongest yet powerful Sith Lord, Darth Reven.


End file.
